List of Plot Ideas
by gowolf
Summary: These are a bunch of plot ideas that I have and love and that I am unlikely to continue or even finish. Anyone is welcome to borrow these ideas, just please give me credit and pm me so that I can enjoy reading them.
1. Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Xover

Fandom: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter

Pairing: Apollo/Teresa Potter (Fem-Harry)

Summary: Teresa has been having dreams all her life about living in another century and after the war was finished, they had started to occur more frequently. And now with her friends drifting apart, her having the responsibility of taking care of Teddy and the Fans of the Wizarding World that she feared soon would turn on her. She felt the need to get out of the country to a place where she can just be Teresa.

Notes: Teresa is Apollo's reincarnated wife who died before she could become immortal at the hands of a mob. This caused Apollo the we struck with such rage that he caused the bubonic plague.

Teresa awoke disoriented, with tears drying on her face and a baby crying in the back ground. Sighing Teresa pulled herself out of the warm bed and to the crib containing Teddy in the room across the hall from her's. Teresa picked up Teddy carefully; singing softly as she walked to kitchen to get something for breakfast for the both of them after all it was morning anyways. As she fed Teddy and herself, she could not help but think about the dreams that have been getting both more frequent and more vivid The dreams that seems to be of a whole another life, one that she noticed was during when the Roman Empire was still active. The girl in the dream. She had just finished burping Teddy from his meal when the doorbell rang.


	2. Harry Potter and Naruto Xover

Fandom: Naruto and Harry Potter

Pairing: Uzumaki Akane (Fem-Harry)/?

Uzumaki Akane glanced over the students as Iruka-sensei introduced her as a new student, then gestured for her to introduce herself.

"My name is from Akane and I hope to become a great kunoichi," Akane said with a slight bow and walked to the seat that Iruka-sensei pointed at when he saw that was all she was going to say.

On the way to her seat she passed a bunch of glaring girls and was just sitting down when her bracelet let off a sharp flash of warmth, causing Akane to still as the words mother had said when she had given her the bracelet drifted through her ears, _Remember Akane, my daughter the most important thing in the world is family and friends, you make your own friends, but you can never have more than one blood family, so treasure them. I give you this bracelet that my mom gave to me, if you ever come near someone that has Uzumaki blood it will heat up. My daughter if you ever find an Uzumaki treasure them, and you will live a long happy life, full of joy like our ancestors did in Uzushiogakure before it fell._

Smiling Akane pressed a finger against the stone as she listened to the lecture that Iruka-sensei was giving.

Akane jumped up the moment Iruka dismissed them and went to follow the blond that the bracelet had warmed for. She made sure to stay hidden until they got to a place with less people. Once that happened she dropped from the roof into an alley in front of the area that the blond kid was moving toward and with a quick strike she pulled him in.

"Hay, let go of me, crazy girl!" The blond kid shouted, making Akane cover his mouth.

"Be quiet, I just want to ask you a question." she hissed at him.

"What" he questioned, voice muffled.

"Are you an Uzumaki." she asked him as she uncovered his mouth and let go of him. Her question made him pause in his quick turn.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said glaring at her as if he expected her to be disgusted.

"Is your mother, Uzumaki Kushina." she asked as Naruto's face dropped at the question.

"I don't know who my parents are," he said kicking to ground.


	3. Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho Xover

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Kuronue (Harry)/Kurama

Kuronue stared at the childish man, eyebrow raised as they continued their stare-down. No way was he going to let the man into his head no matter what the manipulative headmaster said. After all he would have grown up with a normal human childhood had it not been for him, and he would have been in a different house, a different school entirely if it had been up to him. But no because he was the _Boy-Who-Lived_ the Headmaster had to control everything about his life, from his friends to his attitude, and everything else. So it was a good thing that he had not shown him his true self after all he had been over 800 years old before Dumbledore had been a sparkle in his grandparents eyes not that he knew that, and Kuronue wanted to keep it that way. But he was in no way going to let the childish man in front of him see his thoughts and memories. He could not make a whole set of fake memories and fake thoughts like Kurama could, Kurama who had been his mate before he had died, Kurama who was sneaky and cunning and Kurama who he missed with a passion.


	4. HP: Death Eater Father

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Victoria/?

Summary: Harry Potter had just found out that his whole life is a lie. And worse than that he's a she and her father is not James Potter but a Death Eater. Regulus Black the brother of Sirius Black her supposed Godfather is her father.

Harry stared at the piece is of paper that was drawn in both his blood and ink with barely suppressed rage and horror, it was almost too much to take in but he did. The truth was laid flat out on the desk for both the goblin in front of him and he to see that his whole life had been a lie. _Everything was a lie, a bloody lie, _he thought. _My whole life was a lie, my name, my parents, my friends, hell even my gender._

It was later that night as Harry, now known to him as Victoria slept in her bed at 12 Grimmauld Place, as she slept a figure entered her dreams, this figure was Death.

The moment Death entered her dreams Victoria opened her eyes and found herself in a dark throne room facing a throne that held a aristocratic male with pale white skin, dark eyes and hair. The figure smiled cruelly at her as Victoria stared up at him mouth open. And before she could stop herself she blurted out "who are you".

The man smirked cruelly again and answered "I am Death and I have an offer for you."

"Why would you offer me something," she asked suspiciously.

Death waved his hand dismissively "that does not matter at the moment, what does matter is my offer, my offer is letting you go to the past to fix whatever you want to fix."

She narrowed her eyes at him "what is the price."

"You have to give up your status as master of Death."

Victoria thought about it for a moment "can I pick at what time I go back in time" she asked as she thought about saving her parents.

"No you can only go to a time after you got my first symbol."

Victoria frowned and bargained "I will go back in time to the third task of the Triwizard Tournament if you can give me a pint of forcefully taken blood from Dumbldore and all the books that belong to me in this time."

"Deal" Death said happily. "Now all you have to do is grab my head and imagine the place you want to be and you shall be there."


	5. HP: Death Eater Father: take two

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Victoria(Fem-Harry)/?

Victoria spun on her feet as she landed to keep herself from falling. The ride had been like a portkey, but instead of being across distance it had been across time. Victoria Laya Lestrange daughter to Rabastan Lestrange and Lillian Lestrange née Black formally known by the name Harry Potter was now officially a Time Traveler.

Casting a spell she did not even try resist the temptation to smirk. The date and time at which she had arrived was perfect. After checking to see if nothing was lost Victoria jumped into the closet shadow and appeared in front of Gringotts after only a few seconds.

The bank was almost empty so it was not long before she was standing at the desk and speaking to the goblin there.


	6. Harry Potter 1

Title: Fantoma (means phantom)

Pairing: Amanda (Fem-Harry)/OMC (the son of Drake)

Notes: Lily and James have decided to go another route to save their soon to be born daughter; they use the Summoning Ritual to summon a guardian for their daughter. The being summoned is the King of a race that lives in another dimension that control magic with just will and wish. She grows up in the dimension Fantoma as the kings daughter with the king's heir as her brother, after her parents are killed by Voldemort. Amanda is the destined mate of the heir to the throne of the other race in that dimension. The two kingdoms are at war until they find out that princess to one kingdom is the mate of the heir to the other kingdom. Even then there are still disagreements. The Amanda is summoned by the Goblet of Fire when in the company of her mate and brother during a royal meeting. Voldemort is still alive

Lily and James were searched through the Potter Library franticly, time was running out and soon the Potter heir or heiress would be born. The Lady and Lord of the house ate as they skimmed the books upon books of rituals and magic of all types modern and ancient, forgotten and forbidden, in front of them for an answer to their problem.

Lily huffed as she slammed an ancient book on the table in front of her with a satisfying thump, and jumped in surprise as the floo behind her lit up. Cursing, the pregnant woman jumped up, careful of her stomach, with her wand in hand, she turned toward the fireplace. A breath escaped her and her pulse slowed down as she saw that it was only Sirius.

"Who are the four pranksters, their names, and their form." the red-head called out, her lips turning down in irritation at the interruption.

"The Marauder's, they are, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, their inner-beast, a deer, a grim, a wolf, and a rat." Sirius called back in a sing-song voice, as his head floated in the fireplace.

Lily after hearing the password walked over to the fireplace and pressed her wand against the side. This let Sirius come all the way through the floo. Not soon after Sirius came tumbling out of the floo, he stood up after brushing the soot off and pulled the red-head into a hug, then lifted her up in the air and swung her around.

"I have wonderful, wonderful news, my dear Lily." Sirius crowed he let Lily down on her feet.

"You won't be able to tell us that good news if you don't put Lils down," James joked in a mock serious tone, as he walked around the table towards them.

"Oh James, my dear brother, I have wonderful, wonderful news to tell," Sirius crowed as he skipped toward James with his arms wide open, only to be stopped from going any farther as James had his arms on Sirius's chest keeping him from going any farther.

"Now you don't want to do that, do you," James said to Sirius. "You might break your back."

"Oh so are you fat now," Sirius told him. "You're looking it."

"Hay," James yelled at Sirius as he went to wrestle him.

"Now boys, it's not a time to fight, Sirius you found something, what is it," Lily scolded them, causing the both of them to walk to the table with a sulk.

"Now what was that good news you came to tell us, we still have more than half the Potter Library to go through," the redhead asked Sirius as the three of them sat down.

"Well, you don't have to do that anymore, because I, Sirius Black have found the perfect solution for our problem," Sirius told them, as the two Potter's leaned forward.

"What is it," the couple demanded at the same time.

"It is this a book on summoning." The grey eyed man told them as he slid huge book to them from across the table. "Turn to page 936."

"I've heard of this book there is supposed to be only ten copies in the world," Lily gasped as she turned to the indicated page. "Where did you even find this," she added in in question.

"In the Black Library, I got in and out without my mother even knowing," Sirius told them proudly.

"Custos" James read aloud. "Guardian," his wife translated. Then there was silence, with only the sound of the page being flipped, as the couple read about the summoning ritual.

"So, we have about 4 months to get the ingredients and to practice the words," Lily said leaning back, as James closed the book.


	7. Harry Potter 2

Title: A Sirius Love

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Brianna (Fem-Harry)/Sirius

Summary: Brianna Potter is Hecates champion and Hecate thinks that after she changed her world that she got too bored and saw only friends with the magical creatures and beings so she sent her to a world to a world where she would not be bored and that had the most compatible person for her in.

Notes: Fem-Harry goes back in time to save her six year old male counterpart and free Sirius. From Tsume Yuki.

Brianna Potter (or called by her few friends Bri) was dreadfully bored, she decided as she walked through the empty halls of Magic Sanctuary, former Potter Castle. Life had been nothing but the same thing over and over again every day since she had united the magical beings and creatures against Voldemort and Dumbledore and defeated both of them. Brianna had since then spent most of her time in the Sanctuary library in which she learnt all the things and more she would have known had her parents not been killed by Voldemort or had Dumbledore not been a manipulative old fool.

Bri sighed as she entered the familiar room, the library had been her safe haven for as long as she could imagine, back in her childhood though she could barely call it that, she had always gone to the Library at the school or town as often as she could because it had been the only place safe from Dudley who used to like to play a very stupid and unimaginative game called Potter Hunting. Bri walked over to a random bookshelf, picked up a random book that looked interesting, sat down and was about to open the book only to jump in surprise at the sound of something light hitting the ground behind her. Bri spun around, wand in hand and a spell on her lips to face the direction the sound came from, only to freeze when she saw nothing or at least nothing living.

On the ground before her there was a tablet, the kind that non-magicals were using now. Bri walked up to it slowly and cautiously with her wand in front of her. When the witch was about 5 feet away from it she raised an eyebrow in surprise at not seeing smoke coming out of meaning that it worked around magic.

Knowing that it could be danger and that a spell would not harm it she cast a detection charm that told her if there were any harmful curses on it. The tablet glowed a slight green showing that it was clean. Bri bent down and picked it up, but as soon as her fingers touched it she felt it sucking on her magic before stopping and turning on. When the screen turned on here appeared to be a letter addressed to her on it. As the witch read the letter she could not help but gasp in surprise if what the letter said was to be believed then the Goddess of Magic, Hecate had sent this tablet to her and the offer was true. Her skin was a flushed pink when she was finished reading the letter. Bri did know whether to be excited or scared, or better yet she did not know if she should agree or not, it was a one-time opportunity, she knew. Really it was a couple of one time opportunities because how many people got contacted by the Goddess of Magic, or how many got the chance to go to an alternative dimension, or better yet how many people got to meet the person that matched them perfectly, someone that they would be insured to fall in love with. That was one of the things that Brianna had always wanted, to be loved unconditionally, to have someone that she could talk to about anything and not to feel ashamed.

Bri read over the letter again to check to see if anything was hinting at it being a joke or some kind of trick by either a Voldemort or Dumbledore sympathizer. But no everything about it pointed to the fact that it was real except for common sense. Knowing that she had nothing to lose she read over it a third time this time with the eye of someone who was going to do it. After finding some stuff that she would want changed or added, she went down to the bottom of the letter to write that all down, she then signed her name and clicked the agree button.


	8. Harry Potter Final Fantasy VII 1

Fandom: Harry Potter and Final Fantasy

Pairing: Sephiroth(Harry)/?

Notes: Harry is Sephiroth's reincarnation

It started on the day of his 7th birthday and then became more frequent, the dreams of a life back when he was called Sephiroth not boy or Harry, back when he was treated with awe or fear and people kept their distance.

Only after the dreams came every time he went to sleep the Harry began to search for the answer in the books at the library at school. He searched everything from nonfiction to fiction and it was only when he reached the fantasy books that he found the most likely answer, Reincarnation. The rebirth of a soul in a new body.

"Reincarnation" he whispered over and over again as tears ran down his face. When he went to sleep that night with that single word repeating in his mind something clicked in the back of his mind. The door hiding that last of his memories back opened in a rush flooding him, overwhelming him, making it hard to breathe. The opening of green cat eyes marked the turning of the wizarding world.

Sephiroth the One Winged Angel has returned.


	9. Harry Potter Naruto 2

Fandom: Harry Potter and Naruto

Pairing:Meg(Fem-Harry)/?

Notes: Former Megan Lily Potter is now Uzumaki Megumi is is Naruto's sister who he raised when he found her crying in the streets. They are only three years apart. She idealizes him.

Uzumaki Megumi laughed in joy as her Niisan, Uzumaki Naruto spun them around in front of their apartment. She had finally graduated Ninja Academy to Genin. Looking up at her Niisan with his blonde hair and smiling face, she could not help, but hug him tighter as they spun, she remembered the all the promises that he had made to her and vowed that he would keep.

"We'll be official family someday, Dattebayo."

"I'll protect you, until you're strong enough to do it yourself, Dattebayo."

"If you ever need help come to me and I give you the best help I can get, Dattebayo."

Meg pouted when she was put back on her feet, then grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him onto the streets.

"Aniki you promised, you would let me sign a summoning contract when I became genin, remember." she told him as she pulled him along to their favorite training ground.

"I know, I did and I will, just let go of my arm and we'll roof hop," almost immediately Meg let go of his arm and pulled her black hair back with the hair tie that she always kept on her wrist for when she wanted her hair out of her face. When Naruto saw that she was ready he knelt down, letting her climb onto his back. Straightening he put him hands on her knees, as she wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and tightened her legs. Naruto gathered chakra to his muscles and jumped, landing on the roof of the one story building in front of them, and then he was off running as fast as was safe across the roofs, hopping as each roof came to an end. In no time they reached the end of the roofs and entered the more forested area.

Her brothers breathing was deep and even by the time they got to their training ground, which was close enough to the Forest of Death that few wanted to go there, but a good distance from it that if you kept an eye out, nothing dangerous could get you. Meg jumped off her Niisan's back the moment they landed on the ground and eagerly turned around to face Naruto, looking at him expectantly.

"Well," she prompted him, gesturing her hands wildly.

"Yes," he answered blue eyes twinkling.

"What do I do," she asked with her eyes twitching.

"Ok, what you do is, bite your thumb, do these hand signs, Boar - Dog - Bird - Monkey - Ram and then slam your hand on the ground like this," Naruto told her as he did as he said and with a poof of smoke a red fox appeared.

"Naruto-sama, why have you summoned me," the red fox asked after she had looked around, "I see not injured people."

Her Niisan smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I summoned you so that my Imouto could see how to summon, you may unsummon yourself, sorry for disturbing your time, Emi."

Emi seemed to smile at him before turning to Meg "If your matching summon gets along with us foxes or is neutral we might just allow you to summon us too," she said before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

The black-haired girl quickly rounded on Naruto to ask, "What did she mean by matching summon."

"When you do a summon without a contract you get summoned to the summon's world that matches you best and you have to prove yourself to them with a test of their choice, and before you ask the reason few people know this is because summoners are sworn to not to tell anyone," Naruto answered and continued on before his sister could speak. "Before you summon, do you have your Hiraishin Kunai," at seeing Meg's nod, he went on. "Good, now bite your thumb and do the hand signs Boar - Dog - Bird - Monkey - Ram a couple before you've think you have it down."

Meg practiced a few times before looking at Naruto silently asking his she could perform the summon. At Naruto's solemn nod and quiet good luck, Meg bit her thumb to draw blood, did the hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. A cloud of smoke later and she was gone.

Meg opened her eyes when the smoke disappeared and could not help, but stare as she glanced around to see herself surrounded by all different species of large felines. One cats, a smaller one stepped forward and spoke.

"What are you doing here, human" asked the supposed male cat, seriously.


	10. Harry Potter and Percy Jackson 2

**Notes: This is about Fem- Harry being the reincarnation of Apollo's lover. When she was killed Apollo overcome with grief and in vengeance created the Black Death or Bubonic Plague.**

Natalie Lily Potter woke up with a gasp. She was in her dorm at Hogwarts she realized with some relief until she noticed with rising panic that the curtains were red, blood red. The color of her dream sister's blood, as it flowed from her sister's body and covered her hands in bright crimson as she tried to with no luck keep her sister from going to the Underworld. Then it was not only her sister's blood the covered her, but the blood of the man that attacked her sister, attacked her precious, innocent, sister that wish no one harm. And not minutes later it was her blood, blood that ran down her body and onto the ground from her severed head.

Natalie ripped the curtain off her bed as she ran towards the bathroom. Once there the she stripped off her clothes and got in the shower with the water turned on as hot as it would go. Tears ran down her face mixing with the shower water as she sunk down to sit with her arms wrapped around her knees. Sobbed tore through her. It was not fair, then again when was life fair, especially for her.

Tears still ran down her face as Natalie shakily got to her feet, washed and then got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. As soon as she had gotten ready for the day and put a glamor eye around her tear reddened eyes, the witch walked down the stairs to the common room. Glancing at the clock she figured that if she hurried she could get a book from the Hogwarts Library and be to the Grand Hall with time to eat breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, a bunch of curse from yours truly and glares from the local librarian, she was eating in the Grand Hall with a book on her lap about dreams and what they could mean.

"What are you reading Nat?" Hermione asked as the bushy haired witch dropped down to the seat beside her. "Dreams and The Ideas Behind Them?" the witch beside her asked as she answered her own question. "That sounds interesting, care to lend it to me when you're done."


End file.
